


Sex Routine

by Iam_Pluto



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, Changbin is Minho's baby, Changbin is baby, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Sex, Top Lee Minho, minho is whipped, routine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Pluto/pseuds/Iam_Pluto
Summary: It's been a long time since Minho fucking Changbin. Because Minho is busy and rarely comes home. And when he has many days off, he wants to fuck Changbin to the fullest.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Sex Routine

  


  


"Morning."

  


The gentle greeting with the distinctive hoarse voice of waking up greeted younger ears, met with a soft mutter and a small movement of his body to get closer to someone who was now hugging him from behind. 

His eyes were still sleepy, reluctant to open even though he had to. Besides, today is his second day off, no big deal if you have to sleep a little longer. But, his lover would not agree of course. He has other plans. 

"Wake up." 

" _Eumm_." 

His ears were kissed lightly, the hand that originally hugged his waist gently hit his butt which was covered with a blanket. He chuckled softly. 

"Hyuungg," the whining was replied to by a small annoyance by someone older than him. His boyfriend. 

"So wake up." 

"Still sleepy." 

Minho, someone who deliberately slept peacefully, his boyfriend shook his head slowly, he lifted one of his hands as a pillow so that his head would move, then the other hand flanked his chin, turning the cute face towards him. Minho stole a kiss. 

"Um, what the heck." 

Changbin -his boyfriend- still reluctant to open his eyes. Then another kiss was stolen again. 

"Hyuungg ." 

"So wake up." 

Changbin gave up, the still heavy eyes finally opened slowly. Squinting sharply at Minho who was now laughing with satisfaction. The younger snorted, and was rewarded with another kiss. This time it was a little longer, because Minho crushed his lips softly. Until Changbin had to elbow Minho's stomach to break the kiss. 

"Uhh, I haven't brushed my teeth yet." 

Minho laughed amused, "let it be. You are so cute, Hyung can't handle it. I miss you." 

"So don't just work, I was ignored ." 

  


Minho rarely spends time with Changbin, maybe in a month it can be counted on the fingers how many times they met. That's four times at most. Yep, once a week. Actually, Changbin couldn't completely blame Minho, because his boyfriend was starting the company he built, and didn't want his selfishness to make Minho trouble. 

Moreover, the fact that his boyfriend loved him was enough for Changbin, even though he often had to eat his heart out of jealousy at the office files that Minho held more often than he did to him. 

Due to the national holiday, Minho finally had at least three days to pamper Changbin. 

  


"Work for you too." 

"Right, just love capital does not make you full," the light chirp was returned with an exasperated kiss by Minho. 

"My neck is sore," he said when Minho finished his kiss. 

"I don't want to know, you have to be with me all day, you can't go anywhere." 

Changbin didn't refuse, instead letting Minho kiss his lips again, this time deeper and more intense. Changbin's hand was now on Minho's face, keeping the caring of the two from letting go. Minho sipped his lips, played his lower half with his tongue, then bit slowly until it caused amusement for Changbin, the younger one moaned softly between their fondles. 

He really likes the shape of Changbin's lips which, although small but full, are very fun to bite or play with for a long time. And after that the ripe pink will be more and more flushed and swollen. 

Changbin groaned again when something hard and big took place between the sides of his ass who only wore a short boxer. He knew what it was, what was the purpose of rubbing it against his ass, Changbin understood very well. 

Especially when Minho's kiss on his lips became even more demanding, he seemed to be able to eat Changbin because touching his lips was hungry. They haven't done this in a long time. Because Minho really spends his time at the office too often, bathing the place as his second home. And when they need each other, it will do so over the phone. 

Minho uncovered the blanket that covered the two of them with the hand that was originally used to pinch Changbin's chin, then took the time to squeeze his boyfriend's ass, which was still covered in the pants. Before finally taking it off and getting a view of the plump ass that he had not known for how long. Minho hit him softly, making Changbin, who was still in love, groaned again. 

  


"Hyuung.." 

  


"Shhh, hold on dear. Wait." 

  


Their kiss was finally released, Changbin again dropped his head on Minho's arm, closed his eyes while biting his lips softly when Minho's fingers gently touched his soft chunks. 

Meanwhile, Minho focused on the smooth and soft surface of Changbin's skin, then pointed his finger at Changbin's mouth, allowing the younger one to suck on it and make it wet. Changbin did it without being ordered. Minho stuck out his tongue to Changbin's earlobe while waiting for his fingers to get wet due to Changbin's saliva, he was too lazy to look for the lubricant, use whatever it is and finish quickly. Besides, he plans to fuck with Changbin all day long. 

The sound of wet splashing airs when Minho's fingers are pulled out of Changbin's mouth, he smiles while kissing Changbin's cheek again as a form of praise. Then pointing his wet finger back towards Changbin's ass, his middle finger gave a circular motion around his lover's hole. Changbin gasped again. His body jerked when Minho's middle finger broke into his hole which had not been touched for a long time, grimacing when he felt a cold but delicious sensation from there. Minho won't do foreplay for too long, his lust is too passionate to play around. His index finger caught in, he groaned deeply as he felt the rectum wall squeeze his fingers. Moving his fingers in and out so that the tight hole was looser and easier for the man who was now standing straight. 

"Hyunghh," Changbin choked on his own saliva. He becomes more sensitive because he is rarely touched. But want to feel Minho cock in it immediately. 

"Yes, baby." 

Minho is gentle and affectionate, maybe that's what makes Changbin feel lucky to have Minho. Even though sometimes his boygriend is random and makes fun of him, Changbin still likes him. 

When Changbin felt that he was loose enough, Minho lowered the knee-length pants he was wearing, along with his underwear. He will immediately penetrate. Again spitting on his hand, Minho smeared the thing that was standing upright that was able to make Changbin cry full of pleasure with his saliva, then directed himself to Changbin's rectum which was really seductive and made him drunk. 

“Mmmhhh,” a light sigh escaped Changbin's lips when the blunt tip pushed his way into his hole. 

Stretch the still tight rectum. It felt like it was burning when the long, large, twitching dick entered him. But not bad, even Changbin happily helped Minho drown himself in Changbin by moving his hips in the opposite direction to Minho. The two of them bellowed at the same time as they became one. Minho's hand stopped into the T-shirt that Changbin was wearing, playing the tense pink nipples  until the other whined. 

"Is that okay?" 

"Eumhh, keep - keep going." 

Minho did well as Changbin commanded. Moving his hips from slow to fast tempo in sequence. That morning felt started with a full of pleasure exercise. 

  


👁👄👁 

  


Because of their tiring morning activities, they finally fell asleep again. Changbin woke up first because his stomach was constricted asking to be filled. He went to the kitchen with the same clothes, and could still feel how his hole was sticky because of Minho's cum filling him. But Changbin didn't want to bother. 

He will make himself and Minho simple sandwiches that he can make easily and quickly. He is not good at cooking, at best he only fry eggs, and even then the shape is messy. But since that's all he has in the refrigerator, can't help but for Minho's sake he will fry an egg as a sandwich filling. 

With his mouth yawning wide, Changbin took the frying pan and put it on the stove. Not forgetting two eggs from the refrigerator he took out. While waiting for the frying pan to get hot enough, Changbin felt an arm curl around his arm, followed by a kiss on his temple. 

"What do you make?" 

Of course it was Minho, who might as well wake up hungry like himself. 

"Simple food." 

Minho smiled, he watched Changbin who was careful in breaking the egg shells if he didn't want to break into pieces. 

"Slow down, don't use a lot of energy." 

Minho also directed Changbin, who was now biting his lip because he was nervous, afraid that the beef eye egg he made would change into shapeless food. And lucky this time he managed to open the shell without destroying. Changbin cheered cheerfully. 

"Aakk, I can." 

"Oooohhh, now you're good at cooking. You can cook for me every day." 

"Of course." 

Minho gave a gentle caress to the top of his head as a form of praise, he liked to praise Changbin for simple things like this. So that his boyfriend always feels loved by him who rarely shows affection because of his busy work. Changbin broke the second egg which also succeeded. He looked at Minho with a big smile which then landed a short kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

"I can just eat you" 

"Huh." 

Minho chuckled, his hand that was originally wrapped around Changbin's waist now fell back on his boyfriend's plump ass. Snuggled into the pants that Changbin was wearing. At first Changbin didn't bother, he was busy turning the eggs so they were evenly cooked. He and Minho didn't really like half-cooked eggs, they couldn't stand the smell. But Minho's hand squeezed his ass again, then the fingers made their way to the hole which was still wet and sticky due to previous activities. Changbin got stuck when Minho's two fingers went back into his hole without asking. 

"Hyungg!! I'm cooking, don't bother!" 

The one who was scolded grinned ignorantly, "yes, you just focus on cooking. You don't have to care about me, baby."

How could Changbin ignore it when Minho pulled his pants down, and the man moved behind his body just to get closer to the two of them. Changbin's pupils widened when he felt Minho's back stabbing his butt skin, he didn't even realize that the dating had not used any subordinates. Minho thoughtlessly re-entered Changbin, making his boyfriend sighed because the hole was loosened again. No need for more effort for Minho to touch Changbin, the warmth of the hole made his lust peaked again. His hands were on each side of Changbin's waist, and Minho pushed his cock deeper which made Changbin moan. 

He then moved his hips slowly for a moment, until he suddenly took a fast tempo and hit Changbin's hole. Squeezed Changbin's waist as the walls of the rectum tightened around his dick, making him growl. 

Changbin no longer cared about his burnt egg, he bent his body unable to contain the pleasant sensation when Minho hit his prostate so deliciously. He can feel the veins around Minho's cock moving back and forth inside his hole. 

"Ahh, hyungg-- fuck." 

Changbin's moaning was like a sweet song to his ears, and it made Minho even more aggressively pounding Changbin's favor points that were so easy for him to grasp. The kitchen was filled with the sound of Changbin's screams, which couldn't hold it against the sound of the wet, sticky splash between the two skins it had punctured. Minho and Changbin returned to pick up their whites. Which ends with a heavy sigh full of satisfaction. 

Even afterwards, Minho was scolded by Changbin because the eggs he fried turned into pieces of black charcoal. 

  


  


👁👄👁 

  


  


Evening greeted again, Minho and Changbin really spent their time just at home while channeling each other's affections as much as possible. Which of course starts from a cute way to an erotic. Like now for example. Where Changbin leaned on Minho's chest, the two of them sat on the sofa comfortably while watching a horror movie at the request of the younger ones. Of course, because Changbin proposed to watch a movie together, the young man focused on the television screen in front of him. Really fell on the creepy and tense impression in front of him, occasionally he closed his eyes when a ghost with a creepy appearance suddenly appeared. 

Another case with Minho. The man was too busy admiring Changbin than the creepy spectacle that didn't scare him at all. Because how can Minho ignore Changbin who now looks so seductive, with the only large white shirt attached to him, without panties or anything that covers the waist down. Likewise, Changbin's neck and shoulders were exposed. Let's just say that his boyfriend is trying to flirt on purpose. 

Minho took his hand to feel Changbin's thigh which was only covered by a shirt, even though from a distance he could clearly see Changbin's favorite body part, ass. 

Minho kissed his neck, sucked the clean neck leaving a red trail. His boyfriend did nothing, still focused on the film in front of him. Minho continued his action, his hand which had originally been actively stroking Changbin's thigh moved to his boyfriend's butt. Back to squeeze his favorite part. 

"As long as you are not around me, often to touch yourself?" 

Changbin comforted his head position on Minho's chest while nodding small, "quite often. Moreover, after calling with you."

"How?" 

Minho unzipped his pants, took out something that for some reason this day easily stood up straight. Swiping it seductively on the cleavage. Changbin bit his lip, closed his eyes for a moment feeling Minho's touch. 

"With my big dildo. That's really big. Fucking myself so hard." 

"Satisfied?" 

"Not really." 

Minho grinned, re-wetting his blunt tip with saliva, and gently pushed into Changbin's hole. The rectum squeezed his cock. Changbin's breath was cut off when Minho entered very deeply. No matter how many times he was entered, it was still delicious and intoxicating. 

Changbin held on to the edge of the sofa, then naturally moved his hips towards Minho. His legs were lifted up on the back of the sofa, giving Minho access to get into him more easily. Minho held Changbin's waist in order to stay in his power, moved his hips at a moderate tempo, as opposed to Changbin who also did the same. 

"My dick or your dildo?" 

"Your--hhhh dick. Mmmhh, ahhh!" 

Changbin squealed when Minho stabbed his prostate, his body just jerked. Changbin sighed loudly, which made Minho move his hips even more, wanting the moaning to continue to greet him. The muddy voice was competing with Changbin's delicious grimaces, Minho raised the tempo of his motion faster. Holding down Changbin's trembling legs to keep it wide open. When he felt the rectal wall tighten and squeeze his dick tight, Minho knew Changbin would have his orgasm. Especially from how the groan was sounding higher and longer. 

"Hyuuungg..., Minho hyungg!" 

"Arghh." 

Changbin felt his stomach tighten when he spit out a thick white liquid which now fell to the floor and some of his clothes got dirty. His body trembled violently. He cried full of joy, dizziness struck him that made him unable to open his eyes. 

Especially when Minho's dick was twitching inside him before spitting out the seed into his hole, making him feel full. Minho was breathing hard in his ear, then gave a kiss on the cheek affectionately. 

"That was good." 

"Mm-hmm." 

  


Minho landed a kiss on the back of his head. 

  


"Thanks Hyung." 

"Your welcome, my love." 

  


  


👁👄👁 

  


  



End file.
